


Dennis Praet gets to know his Leicester team-mates; Part 3: The night of the Christmas Party

by Yellowshoes18



Series: Dennis Praet gets to know his Leicester team-mates [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fancy Dress, Leicester City, M/M, Pure Smut, Smut, Threesome, lcfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowshoes18/pseuds/Yellowshoes18
Summary: Dennis Praet signed for Leicester City on the deadline day of the 19/20 season and in pre-season, starts to get to know his team-mates better. This time with Ben Chilwell and James Maddison. It's essentially pure smut.Part 3 of a planned 3 (for now) part seriesThe usual disclaimer that this is purely fiction, not real. No harm intended.
Relationships: Ben Chilwell & James Maddison, Ben Chilwell/James Maddison, dennis praet/ben chilwell, dennis praet/james maddison, dennis praet/james maddison/ben chilwell, dennis praet/marc albrighton
Series: Dennis Praet gets to know his Leicester team-mates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693756
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Dennis Praet gets to know his Leicester team-mates; Part 3: The night of the Christmas Party

Dennis had to hand it to their captain; Kasper Schmeichel knew how to throw a Christmas party. He’d managed to get the club to agree to them flying out to Copenhagen and had arranged a private party within Tivoli Gardens. The Belgian wasn’t quite so impressed by the fancy dress theme, Disney characters, he’d debated long and hard before choosing a costume. He opted for Beast from Beauty and the Beast, something about wearing a mask had appealed.

Of course, despite being abroad and costumed, they’d not been able to remain entirely anonymous. Journalists found them and photographed them as they made their way to the venue. Ben Chilwell had got a little heated about one particular photograph that caught him in a rather compromising position, inside of James Maddison’s Mike Wazowski costume. A few of the players had done some pretty heavy pre-drinking, and it all kicked off momentarily but it was forgotten about almost as quickly as it had happened when they reached their destination, got some food and got back to the frivolities. 

The ring leaders of these frivolities were James and Ben. Dennis watched from a slightly calmer table, Kasper’s stories paired with a brandy or two, as the two best friends (or was that lovers - did anybody, especially them, know the difference or care?) lined up shots of various coloured liquids and had Marc Albrighton downing the shots alongside them. The older man clearly did not drink as much as the England starlets, but there he was trying to keep up and then being dragged by the pair to the dance floor. Dennis made his excuses and followed the trio.

Marc was very drunk, that’s what letting Maddison and Chilwell buy you drinks got you. He wasn’t sure when he’d started dancing with Dennis, the other two had got caught up in each other and left him alone for a minute, but it was fun. They’d even swapped part of their costumes, the Belgian now wearing the green, pointy hat from Marc’s Peter Pan costume and he now with the Beast wig. The two had hit it off since the midfielder’s summer arrival, much to the amusement of their team-mates who frequently told them they looked alike. Lots of the Spiderman seeing Spiderman and pointing gif was always being sent in the group Whatsapp. 

The night was nearing its official end, though Dennis knew the younger players had an after party lined up, when he wrapped an arm around Marc. Before he had time to process his decision, Marc found himself turning, going up on his tiptoes and pulling Dennis’ lips down to his. Common sense prevailed in a minute and he pulled away, hands out in front of him to separate them.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking!”

Dennis was smiling, laughing, leaning into Marc’s ear, whispering “It’s ok, I’ve always wanted to know what it would feel like to see yourself kissing someone. I guess this is as close as I’ll get.”

Marc was helpless to do anything but let the Belgian lead him out of the main room and into a quieter corridor. He was pushed back against the wall, conscious of a long mirror behind his head. Dennis had his body pressed against him in a flash and they were kissing again. It was frantic at first, the Belgian’s hands desperate to find an opening in the green costume where he could touch flesh, but nothing seemed to work. It was Marc who broke the kiss, he needed a breath. To think. He knew he should stop this, but the shots made it tough to think, to concentrate.

“Wow, I really have had a lot to drink tonight,” Marc was rubbing his eyes, taking a deep breath. He sank to the floor, tiredness suddenly taking over, consciousness slipping away.

Dennis tried waking him to no success and toyed with what to do. He was just trying to work out if he could pick him up to carry him outside to a taxi when he heard a commotion behind in the corridor. The sound of a body being slammed up against a wall. Turning, he saw that body was James and it was Ben who’d shoved him against the wall and was now kissing him, forcefully. James’ hands were busy groping Ben’s arse so clearly it was consensual. Dennis audibly cleared his throat and they stopped...sort of. James left his hands mid-grope but did lean around Ben’s shoulder.

“Oh fuck, it’s only Dennis,” he giggled in relief, definitely tipsy if not drunk.

“Sorry, we figured there’d be nobody through here,” Ben added, assessing the situation, glancing from Dennis to the now passed out man on the floor.

“Want to help me with this since you did this to him?” the Belgian tried lifting Marc, who protested in babbled words about just ‘needing five minutes’ and flopped right back down. 

Ben was suppressing laughter as James now rested his head on the defender’s shoulder. The two exchanged a look, the midfielder nodding some silent confirmation to a question Ben hadn’t even voiced.

“Sure, we can help get him back to the hotel...but we want something from you.”

“Yeah?” Dennis was happy to play this game.

“In August, you said you’d be waiting for our invite. It’s been three months.”

“You never asked,” the Belgian shrugged, putting hands in his jacket, “You’re always so tied up with each other.”

“We’re asking now. So?”

Dennis moved to the pair, leaned in as if to kiss Ben, but only to say quietly, “The answer is yes. But you two can get him into the taxi!”

***

After much fumbling, lots of loud noises that likely woke up the whole hotel and an incident in the lift that would definitely get them in trouble, James and Ben had succeeded in coaxing and hauling Marc to their hotel room. Dennis had helped a little, but had enjoyed watching the pair struggle. His biggest piece of assistance came from saving their blushes in the lift by distracting the hotel staff member. 

Marc had simply curled up on his side when they’d put him on the single bed. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that if you gave Ben and James a room with a double bed and a small single bed, which would go unused. The room was half messy, half anally tidy, he figured that was James and Ben’s stuff respectively.

As all three men removed some part of their costumes for comfort. Ben proceeded to produce a bottle of Jack Daniels and three cups.

“Nervous?” Dennis asked, piercing eyes locked onto Ben’s.

“No, are you? I was just thinking we get this party underway…” he handed both men a cup now filled with spirit, drinking eagerly from his own.

James sat on the edge of the bed, watching. It very much felt like a game of testing who would take charge of this situation. He was already used to, and incredibly turned on, by Ben being the dominant, commanding one but it felt like Dennis was equally comfortable with calling the shots. His self-assured manner was pretty hot too. 

“So you got me here…now what?” the Belgian undid the top two buttons on his shirt, exaggerating the motion somewhat.

Ben nodded, the lopsided smile was mischievous. He put down his glass, taking and placing James’ next to it, lifting the midfielder to his feet. Ben’s hands unzipped the green suit covering him. Sliding it off left James stood there in nothing but boxers, his body on parade. Checking that Dennis was watching, Ben ran his hands all over the toned body before he smothered  
James’ neck and chest with light kisses, finally coming back up to very openly tongue his mouth before standing back to face Dennis.

“This ok with you? If I just kiss and grope Madders?”

“Sure. But you hardly brought me here just to watch,” Dennis confidently pulled James to him, an arm around his waist.  
His other hand snaked up to rest on James’ sharp jawline, stroking it, letting his blue eyes linger on those dusty pink lips, moving close enough that their lips almost brushed, close enough to feel a change in the younger man’s pulse before he brought their mouths together. James tasted like whisky and what he assumed was Ben. 

He sensed momentary hesitation from the younger man, no doubt seeking Ben’s approval, but slightly pulling away and dragging his bottom lip over James’ top lip had the desired effect. The England player desperately sought contact again for a sloppy kiss and was left wobbling on his toes as Dennis pulled away quickly. The Belgian instantly replaced James’ lips with Ben’s, catching the defender off guard, forcing him to hold onto Dennis to steady himself. 

Their kissing was faster, rougher, a battle for who would come out on top. There was biting, tongues competing to get further into the other’s mouth, hands that both grasped each other’s heads, then chest, anything they could get a hold of. The kiss broke mainly so that both could take a breath, something they’d forsaken to try and gain the upper hand. Dennis touched his lip, the defender’s bite harder than he’d expected. He smiled as he undid another button on his shirt.

“Who gets to fuck who?” Dennis whispered. He started with his eyes roaming over James’ almost naked flesh before turning back to mentally undress Ben, imaging the defender would have a more muscular body.

“Who said anything about fucking you?” The defender was back groping James who was trembling slightly now, a mix of desire and nerves, “Maybe we just want to tie you up and make you watch us.”

The Belgian raised his eyebrow, smile widening as he held out his wrists. “If you packed handcuffs, be my guest. Don’t think tying me up scares me, I like being tied up. Or tying up others...” he turned his gaze back to James who blushed at the implication.

“Oh Denny, if only you knew what kind of things I’ve got in a drawer back home. Sadly, all I have here is just my hands, my tongue and my cock,” Ben stroked the growing bulge in his tights as he spoke, tongue licking his lower lip.

Dennis nodded, “Maybe you can show me the drawer another time. For now, I can make do with just the two of you. Shall we?”

He pushed James back onto the bed, turning back to Ben and grazing a hand over the defender’s groin. His cock looked pretty thick and he was already thinking about wrapping his lips around it...but only after he’d had a chance to play with James. Dennis knew it might be the only way to properly tease Ben.

Ben produced a small bottle of lube and threw a couple of condoms onto the bed.

"What if he wakes up?" James seemed shy for the first time glancing at the single bed where their drunk, passed out teammate lay. Marc being like a friendly father figure type best friend to them.

"Then he gets to enjoy one hell of a show," Dennis replied, the last word almost inaudible as he began kissing Ben again. The two resumed their kissing battle, but it was the defender who knocked Dennis onto his back, a leg either side to straddle him on the bed. Their kiss broke in the process and both had a smile that curved to one side, a smug look.

Ben was pleased to show that he would be the one to control this, partly because he wanted to prove he could and also he knew how wound up it would make James. Dennis wasn’t complaining, since joining Leicester, he’d had some great sex, but he’d always been able to instantly display his dominance and they’d all happily just taken it and let him. He sensed Ben was presenting a challenge and it made him hard.

Leaning up, Dennis dragged Ben’s t-shirt over his head, throwing it to one side. Returning the favour, the defender unbuttoned more of his shirt, kissing the freshly exposed skin. Fuck, Dennis smelled great and he had to refocus. He used a hand to gently pull at the Belgian’s hair, forcing him to lift his head up and meet Ben’s mouth. This kiss was all about winding Ben up, Dennis’ tongue curling up and over his lip, more drawn out and sensual. 

James was on the bed behind them, kneeling and breathing heavily. His boxers were straining over his erection and he had one hand in his mouth, one hand inching towards the waistband of his boxers. As Ben’s tights were dispensed of, James could resist no longer, hand fisting inside the boxers to grasp his cock.

Parting from Dennis, Ben’s hand yanked James’ out of his boxers, “Madders, uh-uh! Did I say you could touch yourself yet?”

James shook his head, biting his lip and looking up shyly at Ben. He said nothing, but his eyes were begging for something. Dennis felt like his presence was almost forgotten, this felt like a routine, Ben taking control and James playing the subordinate. 

“Suck his cock. Show me how those lips perfectly wrap around a big cock,” Ben commanded, climbing off Dennis and removing his underwear in the process, allowing the Belgian’s cock to spring free.

James nodded eagerly. He was the other side of Dennis, ready to lean down and begin but Ben caught him on the way, a kiss that very much reminded everybody in the room who belonged to who, despite what was happening next. It even took a nod from the defender before James let his lips brush Dennis. A kiss on the stomach, small, light touches on his thighs that deliberately bypassed his cock.

Dennis knew this game well, he was used to these tactics and he waited patiently, tilting his head to get a better view. Both of these men looked after themselves, tanned skin, perfectly styled hair. James’ was slightly out of place now having been groped and kissed by both men, but it looked better that way. When James stopped teasing his mouth got straight to it, lips familiar with this action, of the best way to please a man. Dennis moaned as he felt his cock fully covered by this skilful mouth. He loved to be the one doing this, but he could enjoy a talented mouth returning the favour almost as much. 

“Isn’t it the sexiest thing you’ve seen? The way his lips stretch,” Ben was laying next to Dennis, an arm underneath his head, hand resting on the midfielder’s shoulder, just watching James’ mouth in action, “It’s that smile as he looks up, sucking you off. Mmm, Madders show him for me.”

James obliged and Dennis had to fight not to buck his hips at the change in rhythm and suction. As the blue-eyed Englishman continued his work, he looked up, lips only around the tip, and a smile as promised. The Belgian was impressed, James sucked cock like a natural and he looked like he really enjoyed it too. 

“Mmm, when do I get to fuck you?” Dennis whispered into Ben’s ear.

“We’ll see. You know, we’ve talked about what we’d do with you quite a lot,” Ben used just one finger to run down Dennis’ chest, over his stomach, pulling it away just before it touched the base of the cock that James’ mouth was eagerly bobbing up and down on. He saw the sharp intake of breath this caused, “We talked it over before, during and after sex, it got Madders especially hot. I told him how much I’d enjoy seeing somebody else fuck him while he watched me and he basically came on the spot.”

The Belgian grinned, putting a hand on both of their bulges, only thin material separating him from hot flesh, “Happy to be part of your dirty talk. You really are filthy! Who else have you coerced into this little routine?”

“A few people. Mostly other England players, Ayo a few times. But you already know how he fucks, right? Great dick,” Ben’s smirk returned, he rotated his hip, grinding his cock against the Belgian’s hand.

“How about less talk, more action?” Dennis sat up, turning first to James who’d returned to join them, eager to explore his mouth and taste himself, before switching back to kiss Ben again. He had to admit this was the hardest pre-sex he’d been in a long time.

“Madders, you want Dennis to fuck you? I would love to see him bend you over...” he cupped the English midfielder’s face gently.

“Oh please, yes,” James whined, wiggling his arse to shake off his boxers, “Dennis, fuck me so that Ben can watch.”

James moved readily to Dennis’ touch as Ben settled back, watching but nonchalant with his own body position, thighs spread, arms behind his head. All three men were entirely naked now, re-admiring each other’s bodies, ravishing them with eye contact. Ben was getting somewhat obsessed with the Belgian’s thighs, so muscular, fair hair and the way his thick cock rested against them. He needed to fuck Dennis, he needed to be fucked by Dennis but all he could concentrate on now was how the Belgian was prepping James. His lover.

“Ok?” Dennis looked for verbal confirmation to proceed, using one, then two fingers to work James who was now on all fours. He nodded, shoving his small arse upwards. 

They were sideways across the bed to allow Ben the best angle to watch and it was Ben who slapped James on the bum, making it jiggle slightly. Dennis, cock at the entrance, felt himself twitch slightly, he leaned forward and pulled James into a kiss as he slowly entered him. 

His first thrust is cautious, but his second and then his third...he’s lost, hips going at an inconsistent rhythm, hands squeezing James’ arse. The midfielder moved his own hips in time, pushing back to not only allow himself to be fucked, but to actively help with the fucking. He hears himself moan, some gibberish comes out and he’s not being gentle, he’s pounding into the Englishamn, but there’s no complaint. Every thrust that’s harder seems to illicit more moans of pleasure from James. 

Ben is slowly wanking next to them, “Oh Madders, you look so hot like this,” his legs are moving, he needs a release soon, the scene in front of him pushing him towards it, “Dennis, fuck him harder. That thick cock sliding in and out, mmm, yes Madders, look at me, look...”

James did as he was told, whispering his own expletives and moans. He stares at Ben, eyes hungrily watching fingers wrap and curve around a purple head, leaking and shiny already. He feels his own cock twitch and sacrifices a hand helping him stay steady, to move a hand to his own throbbing cock. It’s hard to concentrate on a rhythm though between the fucking and watching Ben play with himself.

“Please, I need to come, please,” James begs but Dennis is distracted, too busy fucking him and using his hands to grope his hips, his arse, those thighs to help. 

Ben is the one who moves closer. Foregoing his own hard-on, he leans up to kiss Dennis. The Belgian isn’t in control of this at all, any control he has is on fucking the hot guy in front of him, but he kisses Ben back, unsure which one of them is moaning into the other’s mouth. James is watching this over his shoulder, his own moans desperate now, the verbal begging continuing.

“Chilly, please, let me come for you.”

“Ok, ok, baby, shh,” he kisses James, they all taste of each other, of whisky, of sex, it’s intoxicating.

Ben reaches underneath James, finding his cock sticky and pulsing. Matching the thrusts of Dennis’ hips, he moves the skin up and down, letting his thumb circle over the tip. James is bucking within a minute, legs moving, forcing him further onto Dennis’ cock, fucking himself deeper. Both of them groan, but it’s James who comes first, saying Ben’s name over and over, the two kissing. 

If Dennis wasn’t inside the midfielder, he didn’t think the other two would have even noticed him, lost in their own moment temporarily. As his own thrusts became erratic though, James shuddered, post-release waves of sensitivity. His arse clenched again and Dennis dug a hand into the pale hip to steady himself as he came. He’s a mess. Truthfully, they all are. Sweaty, dishevelled, come on various body parts.

It’s Ben who senses what they need, retrieving the previously abandoned cups of Jack Daniels. A moment of pause, but only brief. The Belgian back in control now. 

“Lie down,” Dennis pushes Ben gently but it’s more of a demand than a suggestion.

The defender lies back, cock still rock hard and needy. Dennis leans in to whisper something to James who nods and licks his lips. To further add to Ben’s impatience, the two start kissing. It looks like it’s something they should have been doing for months, Ben feels a pang of jealousy at sharing James, but it's only brief. He would be enjoying it more if he didn’t want the attention on his own body, every nerve tingling in desire to be touched, used, kissed. It feels like it’s forever before they break it off and crawl up to him.

One naked blonde either side of Ben (he could get used to this), they both began stroking his chest. Dennis grabs a handful of hair to unceremoniously drag him into another frenzied kiss, while James uses both of his hands. Ben's body is memorised in James' head and it's muscle memory that his hands know exactly where to pinch or caress to get the defender purring. Putty in his hand before he had even laid a finger on his cock.

James watched the kissing as his hands continued their journey down to the defender's shapely thighs, dark hair present. His first dirty thoughts about his friend had come from Ben's shorts riding up. So picking Dennis, who had equally thick, muscular thighs was a genius move on Ben's part. He'd been game ever since they'd seen him sucking off Kasper (nobody got to do that, how had he managed it?!). Plus a somewhat blissed out Ayoze Perez had accidentally told them how great his cock and his kissing was after one of their sex sessions.

"Can I?" Dennis was asking James for permission to touch Ben down there. Taking one look at the desperation in those brown eyes, James giggled and nodded.

The Belgian left a trail of kisses as he moved his head to Ben's cock. It lifted itself towards his mouth, any domination he'd had over the situation gone and he blushed slightly as it flicked up and bumped Dennis' cheek as the midfielder let the tiniest amount of tongue lick the purpling head.

"Fuck me," was the only thing the defender could manage as Dennis enveloped his cock into his mouth in one movement. Tip hitting tonsils, Ben clasped at the headboard, eyes rolling backwards.

James watched, his own cock hardening at the sight. Dennis used hands to cover anything his mouth couldn't, one often reaching under to playfully squeeze the defender's balls. Preparing for his signature deep throat with eye contact move, the Belgian risked something by sliding a finger inside Ben's hole, thankful for James who helped hold the bucking hips down.

Ben made the mistake of opening his eyes at that moment, partly in surprise but just in time to lock in to those blue eyes. The intense look pushed him one step closer to the edge and he audibly protested as Dennis pulled his mouth off with a pop and sat up. 

"That's what you've wanted since August right? You saw me with Kasper and you've been wondering ever since," Dennis licked his lips, "I hope it's not been a disappointment."

"Only disappoitment is that you fucking stopped!" Ben was smiling, running hands through his hair. He was flustered, cheeks rosy and he could feel pre-come dribbling onto his leg, cock bobbing above it, needing, wanting. He didn't beg but he was close to starting.

"Madders," Dennis signalled to the other blonde, this was what the earlier whispering had been about.

Both midfielders were back pressing up against him, mouths hovering above his cock. Ben was about to verbally protest when he thought they were just going to kiss and he wasn't prepared for both of their tongues reaching out to lap at his cock. Attacking from both sides, taking it in turns. Licking changed to sucking and he had to lay back. He knew they were swapping but he couldn't tell you who had his cock in their mouth at any one moment, he just knew it felt fucking incredible. 

Ben had no idea what kind of noises were leaving his mouth, he thought he might have been saying their names, pleading with them not to stop, but he wasn’t sure if that was just his inner thoughts. He had been trying to prop himself up on his elbows so he could enjoy the view properly but he had to lean back, head pushing against the pillow and back arching up. It felt like Dennis and Madders were kissing each other around his cock and their hands were everywhere. 

Putting a hand on both of their heads, Ben used it to partly encourage them and partly to warn that he was going to come. It happened faster than he’d anticipated, both tongues hungrily sharing his load, no risk of further sticky patches on the bed to have to explain in the morning.

Ben held onto himself, slowly jerking the skin back to get out any last come. James and Dennis were still above him, now up on their knees, leaning into each other, lips lazily connected, but tongues passionately wrapping around one another. The defender tangled his hands in both of their blonde hair, not wanting to be left out. It was Dennis who pulled him up, tongue penetrating his mouth before their lips met again. He traded from the Belgian to find a mouth he’d recognise anywhere, the way it so perfectly fit against his. He knew if he pulled back that he’d see two gorgeous dimples on James’ face, the minute he touched the midfielder they appeared and rarely disappeared.

Their kissing was a kind reserved for a couple, for two people who have spent hours like this, who don’t need to rush it, or to establish control. When they did eventually come up for air, they saw Dennis laid back, watching them, a hand on his thigh dangerously close to his cock but not touching himself. Ben chewed his lip in thought.

He’d suggested that the three of them shower together, but Dennis had declined. He was happy to go back and find the others, see if they were still drinking, or maybe find Ayoze. As they had one final kiss goodbye, and Ben seized one last opportunity to squeeze Dennis’ thighs, they agreed to do this again. Dennis whispered to Ben as he left, “Maybe show me what’s in your drawer next time...”

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, thank you for reading! I really appreciate any comments or kudos.
> 
> Some notes on the inspiration for this one; Leicester City really did have their 2019 Christmas Party in Copenhagen and the costumes are accurate for Chilwell (he makes almost too convincing a Tinkerbell!)/Maddison and Albrighton but possibly not for Dennis Praet. The identity of the Beast is yet to be revealed so it's a pure guess that it's him!
> 
> The compromising picture mentioned of Chilly and Madders is real though and worth a look - https://www.foxestalk.co.uk/uploads/monthly_2019_11/19B407D9-CBFF-4EC5-8C75-6779A7ACF7CD.jpeg.e7ae8f00ffbb168c98631ca94d02aee6.jpeg


End file.
